penguins_primerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fic Recs
Here you'll find recs for fics featuring at least on current or former Pittsburgh Penguins players. Sid/Geno Exchange 2016 These are only some of the fics from the collection. The full list can be found here. Living Like We’re Renegades 'by merryofsoul for Maur | AO3 Locked | 5.3 K - Teen and Up Sid’s crew is in the business of shipping — mainly. Sometimes, when the shipments from Bettman Corps are slow, they pick up extra shipments, or find things that are misplaced and return them to their rightful owners. Sid doesn’t like it when he hears the word bounty hunter or vigilante thrown around, because as far as the authorities know, Sid’s crew has done nothing wrong. But it’s common knowledge that if something needs taking care of, the crew of the ''Pittsburgh can get the job done. ---- 'two kids, you and me '''by myownremedy for dragons_and_angels | AO3 Locked | 10.7K - Teen and Up “Sid, dinner?” Geno asks as Sid peels starts stripping off his gear. He smiles at Sid again and Sid’s stomach rolls. “He and I are going to get room service.” Flower says before Sid can say anything. “Soulmate time.” ---- 'Ever as Before 'by notyourlovesong for james | 5.7K - Teen and Up Zhenya is ten when he stumbles upon Baba Yaga’s hut. ---- 'All UP the Sleeve 'by notyourlovesong for youfeelshame (pluckydame) | 4.8K - Teen and Up “I-” Sidney starts. He picks at his chapped lips and Zhenya rushes to the nightstand to grab the glass of tepid water there. He holds it while Sidney takes careful sips, free hand hovering behind Sidney’s head. “I don’t have magic.” Zhenya blinks at him. “Of course have magic,” he eventually says. Sidney shakes his head and groans. ---- 'used to have all the answers 'by pr-scatterbrain for brax | 7.2K - Mature ''“We could have been teammates,” Sidney tells Evgeni out of the blue. “If you were drafted.“ It takes Evgeni a second or two to understand. When he does, he rolls his eyes. “I would have been Capital,” he tells Sidney, because the Capitals had the number one pick that year and the Penguins had the second pick. A Winter Olympics au ---- 'unami '''by ladyalysv for taylorj8771 | AO3 Locked | 2.9K - General Evgeni Malkin is a star forward and three-time Art Ross Trophy winner. Sidney Crosby is the head chef of Nouma, a Halifax restaurant that boasts two Michelin stars. They cross paths in Pittsburgh. ---- 'Bloom 'by ninjaomelet for theminiummark | AO3 Locked | 6.8K - Not Rated Of all things, Sidney didn’t think he was allergic to a flower. ---- 'Sparked Under Pressure 'by itsacoup for pinetreekate (Too_Old) | 58K - Explicit ''The Russian Empire requests the honour of your presence at the marriage of their son, His Illustrious Highness, Prince Evgeni Vladimirovich Malkin to His Royal Highness, Prince Sidney of Canada, Duke of Nova Scotia on Friday morning, 8 September 1854, at half past ten o’clock, in the Russian Orthodox Cathedral of St. Nicholas, Jauresgasse 2, Vienna, Austria Reception from noon until eight o’clock at the Zeremoniensaal of the Hofburg Palace A wedding does not a marriage make. ---- 'High Winds in Northern Sky '''by thehoyden for o_contrary | AO3 Locked | 16.3 K - Explicit On the morning Sidney first met Evgeni Malkin, he opened his bedroom closet to pull out a clean uniform and found a frozen pond instead. ---- 'tilt-shift 'by snickfic for neros_violin | 4.3K - Teen and Up Zhenya rode the Pens charter plane with the rest of the media crew: Michelle and Sam and the ROOT team. He went to bed too late and woke up way too fucking early. “Good thing you’re behind the camera instead of in front of it,” Michelle said one morning. She had a donut from the continental breakfast. Zhenya had two. “You look like me, too, if you don’t have all that makeup,” Zhenya told her crankily. ---- 'Extracurricular 'by theminiummark for asteramie | 5.3K - Teen and Up ex·tra·cur·ric·u·lar ˌekstrəkəˈrikyələr/ adjective: of an activity at a school or college) pursued in addition to the normal course of study. ---- 'Superhero and Sassypants 'by MapleMermaid for djpengwin | 26.2K - Explicit Geno is just trying his best to maintain a balance between working in his pet store and moonlighting at his other job when Sidney Crosby walks in to his shop. Sid is lonely (not that he admits it) and Geno somehow finds himself offering to help Sid raise a puppy. Considering Geno’s epic crush? It’s probably the worst idea he’s ever had. ---- 'call this what you like 'by neros_violin for ladyalysv | 4.6K - Explicit Geno stands at the entrance to the VIP lounge and concludes that he and Sid are going to fuck tonight. Hockey RPF Exchange 2016 Current Penguins 'The Baby-Stealer's Club by faith_girl222 (faithgirl) for melk24 | 4.7K - Teen and Up Audiences | Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin All the babies Sid and Geno didn't steal. ---- 'this and that of you '''by theladyscribefor neveranygoodupthere | 1.1K - General Audiences | Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux Sid has a late-night visitor just before the playoffs. Former Penguins 'stay right (here with you) '''by fromiftowhen for alotofthingsdifferent | AO3 Locked | 6.1K - Explicit | Paul Martin/Ben Smith Ben doesn’t pay much attention to his parent’s tenants while he’s in college and grad school. He’s introduced to some of them when he comes home for holidays, but he’s never around long enough to learn much about them - if they’re quiet, if they leave clothes in the communal dryer for hours, if they’d be as cool with the boyfriends he started bringing home at twenty-two as his family was. He really only hears stories about them when bad or hilarious things happen. When his mom mentions the new tenant during their weekly phone call, he braces for the worst. “He’s a very nice young man. Polite. He just moved to town for work,” his mom tells him, and Ben waits for the “but.” (It never comes.) Category:Fic Rec Category:Fan Content Category:Fandom